If We Ever Meet Again: Outtakes
by ChatdeChance
Summary: Parts that were written but not submitted in my original story of If We Ever Meet Again. Please read original story as well as the new additions. Thanks :


Hello again everybody! This is Edward's POV of Chapter 14 - Enjoy!

* * *

Ever since her last visit, I only had one aim in mind. Getting her to love me again. I saw a glimmer of hope when she said goodbye to me and I listened in to my family's thoughts to see whether she had mentioned anything to them, but alas, nothing. Bella had made no effort to contact me as of yet, but I was determined that I would be enough for her when she returned. Because of this, I was going hunting every single day to ensure that I would be well for her.

The women in the house had been acting very strangely these last few days. First of all, Rosalie used to hate Bella and now all of a sudden, she is her best friend. Then, we get a phone call from Alice that Esme is upset that Bella had run off and now all of them are going on a road trip. Women. Even after 100 years I don't understand them.

The thoughts of my Father and brothers reflected the loss they felt for their mates absence so I needed to escape, which leads me to where I am now, running through the Montana woodlands in search of the biggest carnivore I can find. Today, I was not so lucky. The biggest creature of all I could find was a lone buffalo. I took him down easily and quickly drained the life out of him.

I ran back to the house after my kill to return to my pensive state. For the last few days, I had sat at my piano and waited for my muse to come back to me. As I made my way back to the house, I crossed the scents of some very familiar vampires. There was no mistaking the heavily perfumed scent of Tanya or the musky scent of Eleazar, it would have been nice of someone to let me know that they were coming.

I walked slowly across the open field that led up to the front door and listened to the voices coming from inside the house. I could hear Alice telling Carlisle about their journey back down, and how they had managed to unwittingly terrify several humans on the way. They all laughed in my absence, and I felt my anger spike. Amongst the laughs of my family was a sound that called to the deepest hollows of my heart. Bella. Bella was here. Bella was here and no one had thought to tell me.

I stormed up to the house and threw open the front door ready to make my presence known. They silenced as I stood fuming in the doorway. I caught the eye of my angel and my anger increased tenfold. Her face was full of embarrassment and worry and yet, it was missing a fundamental part, there was no blush across her cheeks.

_Edward, is everything ok? _Esme's thoughts called to me across the eerily silent space.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't stop your little get together. I can tell when I'm not welcome! Thanks Carlisle for letting me know that we were having visitors! Please, continue. Don't let me ruin your fun."

With that, I slammed the door behind me and headed back into the forest. How could they keep her from me? I ploughed through the undergrowth aiming for the one place I could find solitude. On my first hunt I had found a clearing that resembled the meadow from Forks. I often sat there and remembered my love.

I burst into the clearing and let the anger inundate me. I began screaming any and every word that came into my head. It was all a blur of people that had let me down combined with every emotion that was coursing through me. I tore trees up from the ground in an effort to get rid of my pent up rage, before collapsing into the middle of the clearing. It all came down to one thing.

"Why me, Lord? Am I really doomed to be tortured for the rest of eternity? I can't do this. I can't see her face everywhere. I can't hear her name in the thoughts of all my family. Tell me, Lord, what do I have to do to stop loving her? I can't do this anymore!"

I felt the darkness from before try to envelope me as I remained curled up in the middle of the grass. The forest around me was silent due to my expression of fury. The anger soon turned to grief as I felt the sobs escaping from my throat take hold of my body. I felt my whole resolve not to go to Italy crumble around me.

In my last few moments of consciousness, I felt her hand touch my face and I heard her voice echo in my head for the last time.

"Shush, Edward. I'm here for you."

Even in death, I would not be rid of her beauty.

"Why are you mocking me?" I used the little energy I had left to force out the words.

"I'm not mocking you. I'm really here. But if you want me to leave, I shall leave you alone." That was the last thing I wanted. I needed for my angel to stay with me as long as possible.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

Heaven surrounded me as I was pulled into the lap of my angel and felt her hand running through my hair. It took me a while to realise that this felt too real, that she must be real. She had to have followed me.

"Why are you here?" I said before thinking.

"I came to see you and your family." I could never understand the attraction she held for us.

"But why? We left you and now look what has happened! You are doomed to the same fate as all of us..." The image of her pale face sans blush flashed through my mind as my anger flared again.

"I always wanted to be a part of your family and now I am no longer human, that is now a possibility. Of course, if I am not welcome, I will leave. I don't want you to feel pressured into having me around." It was clear that the change had not affected her lack of self-worth. I couldn't believe that she would sacrifice her happiness again for me. However, I knew that somewhere the person who turned her must be searching for his new possession. They would never let a beauty like her escape.

"All my dreams would come true if you agreed to stay, but I doubt it is as easy as that. Your maker must be keen to find you, they rarely let newborns run around in case they attract the wrath of the Volturi."

"I don't think we need to worry about my maker. I am not held by them." The ambiguity of her answer along with the quiet chuckle that escaped her mouth only aggravated me further.

"Who changed you, Bella? I need to know."

"I was turned by someone who I care deeply about." So she had moved on. I suppose it was only fair.

"What is their name? I want to know who has replaced me."

"Her name is Elizabeth and no one has replaced you. I love you as much now as I did the day you left me." She still loved me? My heart swelled at the mention of her words. When she said Elizabeth the face of my mother resurfaced from my hidden memories.

"I love you, too. I never thought I would be able to say that to you again. I thought that we were over after that day in the forest."

"To be honest, so did I. But fate seems to have a plan for me and who am I to argue." She stared into space as she thought of her maker. For once, her eyes held the same warmth they did when she mentioned my name.

"Who is Elizabeth? She must be very dear to you. You have a smile on your face each time you say her name. You know, my mother's name was Elizabeth." I concentrated hard as I remembered my dear Mother. She had been everything to me. I wish she could have met Bella.

"I do know. You told me everything you knew of your human life."

"So who is she then?" My patience was starting to wear thin. I couldn't take much more if she was going to keep things from me. She was silent for a moment before staring into my eyes, her conveying only truthfulness.

"Edward, look at me. And please believe me when I say this." I had no choice. "Elizabeth is my daughter, our daughter."

I was on my feet before I could even think about it. Daughter? What kind of sick joke was that? Only in my deepest dreams could I have ever wished to have a family. How could she taunt me like this?

"It's not possible." Everything I had ever known pointed to that conclusion.

"Well it is. Sorry."

"But vampires can't have children. Look at Esme, look at Rosalie. You can't expect me to believe that I am the father of your baby." I thought of all the times that my family had nearly been torn apart in their desire for their own child. None of them had been successful in conceiving, so how could I be any different?

"What do you mean, my baby? YOU... ARE... HER... FATHER. How dare you doubt me?" Her fury shocked me to the extent that I found myself shouting back.

"As far as I am concerned, it is biologically impossible for me to father children, so clearly it has to be someone else." Jealousy coursed through me as I thought of her with anyone else, especially so soon after us leaving.

"You are the only person I have ever slept with so unless the logistics of conceiving a baby have changed. She is yours. If you want nothing to do with her, then fine. But I decided that I would give you a choice. I will be leaving now. Goodbye, Edward, have a good life." I could not have her walk out of my life that easily. I watched her raise a hand to her forehead in a mock salute before dashing out of the field.

"Bella, wait!" I ran after her as I realised that I would have to see for myself. Bella was as stubborn as I was so if she believed that we had a child, then maybe, just possibly, it was true.

"Can I meet her?" I hoped she would say yes. I had already started to form and idea of what she might look like in my head.

"So you believe me now, then? Why do you think I'm here today?" I guess I deserved that.

"Come on, she's back at the house. Rosalie is looking after her while I'm away. Try to keep up." She winked at me and darted off into the distance. I tried to follow her but the lack of scent was making it difficult to keep up with her. By the time I had entered the field at the front of the house she was already inside.

"You get to meet your Daddy now!" I heard her say as I came in to the living room a few moments after she had. The thoughts of my family were a blur of welcomes and greetings. Only two people stuck out. Carlisle's mind was completely occupied by the image of two of the brightest green eyes I had ever seen, my eyes. Rosalie, rather than shouting her usual abuse at me, thought only two words. _Be careful._

"Edward Anthony Masen, I would love for you to finally meet your daughter, Elizabeth Jasmine Rose." My eyes were captivated by the tiny bundle in her arms.

The rest of the family left us alone, each departing with thoughts of luck and admiration for the little one. I was completely frozen to the spot as I looked upon this tiny life that I had had chance to create.

Bella pulled my arms forward forming the shape of a cradle before gently placing our daughter in them. She seemed even smaller now that I was closer to her. I was absolutely stunned and could not think of anything else except this tiny little girl in my arms.

"She is so beautiful. I can't believe she's mine. She's perfect. Absolutely perfect."


End file.
